


August, 2019

by apieformydean



Series: For The Lost And Brave [5]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ADHD, Backstory, Bipolar Disorder, Frerard, M/M, Non-binary character, Other, Peterick friendship, Pre-Killjoys, To Be Continued, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, adhd!Ghoul, bipolar!Jet, headcannon, mtf!Girl, non-binary!Poison, petekey, trans man!Kobra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go to the City, pretty unusual things can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> at request, Pete is here and petekey is stronger than ever

There is a nice thing to suburban living blocks for the Killjoys. They have fire escapes, which make getting in rather comfortable and much easier than those fancy flats in the centre. They really don't want more attention than needed.

 Thoughts of this sort are crossing Jet Star's mind as they are making their way in some dark alley. He’s a bit concerned about the fact that they had to leave the Trans-Am a few streets behind. They walk next to a couple of trash cans and walls with graffiti of several Killjoy teams. He thinks about making some as well. Maybe on a bit less abandoned place.

 He is the last in the line. Kid is the first, he knows where they are heading so he leads the way. Jet likes him. A lot. He's not even interested in the fact that Kid is trans. He just likes being with him, likes his dark humour, the fact that he is able to give a bitchface in the most hilarious ways. And he slays Draculoids like a fucking genius. Yeah, Jet really likes him.

Ghoul is holding Poison's hand, they are exchanging half sentences and they understand each other perfectly. They are inseparable, and Jet feels a bit down whenever he thinks about how lonely he is.

He usually feels a bit down whenever he _thinks_.

Poison has been not so harsh on him since the first day. Jet suspects Dr D had a word with them. The thought fills the Killjoy with frustration. He didn't mean to be a burden. And he knows perfectly well that his behaviour is not always predictable but he feels like, after months and months of wandering alone, he found his place finally.

Kid stops at the bottom of some living blocks. The area is dirty and the smell of the alley lets them know that it's better not to spend more time down here. The lack of light makes it harder for them to see where they are going. What a fortune Kobra Kid knows this place by heart.

 “This way,” he mumbles and hops on the fire escape. He takes the steps two at a time and is on the first floor in some seconds. The others are slower and more careful, glancing around to see if the area is clear but there are no Draculoids nearby.

 Kobra Kid is excited. He was last here before their escape to the diner and he couldn’t visit ever since. It would have been too dangerous for himself and for the others as well. However, he thinks enough time has passed and now he was ready to take the other three Killjoys as well.

 When he gets to the fourth floor, he’s standing in front of a small dirty window, and hesitates for a moment, then knocks in. He can’t see the other side of it and it doesn’t open. Kid starts to panic a bit, but when his teammates arrive next to him, the glass is wiped from the inside and a pair of whisky eyes glance out. The window is opened immediately.

 “Kobra, how the fuck-“ the boy gasps and stands back so the four guys can get in. When Kid is inside, he barely even stands on both feet when he’s kissed on the lips. He puts his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him close and securing himself so he won’t fall.

 They pull away for air but stay in each other’s arms.

 “Hey, babe,” the blond Killjoy greets with a smile and he’s not sure he’s not crying. Pete _is_ , for the record. His tears are flowing down on Kid’s neck as he kisses every inch of flesh he can get.

 “I thought you’d never come back,” the older boy mumbles and he tries to get himself together.

 “I told you I would,” Kobra grins and kisses his lover’s hair.

 “Okay but we are apparently out here, and I didn't exactly plan on becoming Draculoid bait tonight, just saying,” Poison taps their feet, still on the other side of the window.

 “Hi, Poise,” Pete greets them with a smile, wiping off his tears. He and his boyfriend step away from the way so the other three can get in. The redhead knows Pete; they have obviously met before. The black haired teen and the guy with the fro are with the siblings so Pete is ready to take them in his flat as well.

 “Hello, it’s Fun Ghoul and he’s Jet Star,” the small Killjoy introduces themselves, grinning.

 “I’m Pete,” the boy shakes their hands. Ghoul seems to be kinda cute and happy, but the other guy looks at Pete with a bit hostile expression and the musician has no idea why. Maybe he doesn’t like his flat? He can’t do anything about it anyway. “Come on in.”

 “We already are,” Kid deadpans.

 “Shut up,” Pete tells him but gives him a peck on the lips and takes his hand, pulling him in the living room. It is as small and messy as any other part of the flat. Clothes are thrown all around the floor and leftovers of some BLI food are laying forgotten on several surfaces.

 “Ah, just as homey as I remembered,” Poison grins at Pete who just rolls his eyes.

 “You know, it’s not easy to keep it tidy when you’re not the only one who lives here,” he answers as all Killjoys sit down in the living room. Poison sits in an armchair, Ghoul sits by his feet, Pete and Kid are on the sofa and Jet has an own armchair.

 “Who lives with you?” Kid asks right away but in a calm tone.

 “Patrick,” the musician replies, giving a small kiss on his lover’s cheek. “We make music together,” he adds for the others. “He should be home in any minute.”

 “So it’s the two of you,” Ghoul adds.

 “Yeah, much easier to pay the rent and we can keep each other safe. Not like we’re in any danger,” Pete glances at Kid who stiffens by his side. “But no, three of us.”

 “Another musician guy?” Jet asks, expression softer this time. Pete just can’t get it.

 “Not exactly,” the bassist says and stands up, making his way to a bedroom. “Hey, girl, come out, please. We’ve guests,” he calls in. Poison raises an eyebrow at this. What kind of girl can live with two musician boys in a suburban living block?

 Pete returns and a child is following him. She can be about ten but looks so fragile. She has very short and very curly hair. Her clothes are all conventional BLI boy’s clothes and she looks very insecure as she walks behind the bassist.

 “She’s my niece. She couldn’t decide on a name yet,” he tells the Killjoys and motions the girl to stand in front of him. “She’s just like you, Kid.”

 Everybody knows what that means. Even the girl does.

 “Really?” she asks with wide eyes. Her expression shows genuine interest and happiness.

 “Yeah,” Kobra answers, giving her a small smile. It explains the boy’s clothes. Kobra is a bit thrown back. He's only six years older than her, he remembers what it was like, being of her age. Figuring out what was happening to him, it was extremely hard but in the end, it was the best feeling to finally understand his body.

 “And… you all are- _Killjoys_ , aren’t you?” she turns to the others, taking in their outfits. Her eyes sparkle with joy and curiosity and she wants to know all about them, that much is obvious. Poison glances at Pete who tries to avoid their eyes.

 “Gosh, haven’t even asked you if you wanted to eat or drink anything,” Pete reminds himself and makes his way to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. He barely puts the family size instant soup in the microwave when the redhead is right behind him.

 “What did you tell her?” they ask in quite a knowing voice. The bassist is not sure whether he wants to answer this question or not. He doesn’t turn to them.

 “You know, kids need bedtime stories.”

 “Yeah, but not about four outcasts who kill Draculoids for survival,” Poison grimaces at him.

 “Then who ‘bout?” Pete asks, glancing at them. “You’re the ones little children like her can look up to. Not some Snow fucking White.”

 “We are no heroes.”

 “Yes, you are.”

 Silence falls between them. Pete means what he’s saying. He wants to be as brave as his friends are. Fuck, he wants to run away with Kid and live with the other Killjoys but he can’t. He has Patrick here, he has a job here and a flat and a little niece who needs him. He’s just not ready to leave. Not sure he ever will be.

 The microwave beeps. Pete takes the hot soup out of it.

 “Bowls in that cupboard, spoons in the drawer. Please,” he tells the redhead and takes the big bowl to the dining table in the living room, leaving the Killjoy behind.

 “Oh, god, you are my new favourite person,” Ghoul is already on his feet and by the table. Jet smiles a bit and sits next to the jet-black haired teen. The girl is between him and Pete, who pulls Kid next to him. When Poison arrives with the bowls, they sit between their brother and lover.

 The soup is much better than what the Killjoys are used to. Everybody eats in silence and the only sound is the spoons tinkling when they hit the bowls’ side.

 “So, how did you guys meet?” Pete asks after some minutes. Kid is basically sitting on his lap. They can’t actually keep their hands to themselves but who could blame them? “I mean, how did you become a team?”

 Then they start telling their own stories. Pete knows about Poison and Kid, of course, knows about the redhead’s alcoholism and his lover’s addiction. They had to leave the city, there was no choice in that. Ghoul, turns out, was diagnosed with ADHD and his father left him and his mother. When some neighbours turned them in, the Draculoids took away his mother and were after him when he decided to overdose. Jet was kicked out of school because of his bipolar and went to the Zones himself, not having any family to leave behind really.

 “I was the last to come to Dr D’s diner,” Jet finishes his story.

 “Who’s D?” Pete frowns. The Killjoys keep referring to him a lot but never actually explained.

 “He’s the man behind 109,” the girl answers that out of nowhere and everybody stops in the middle of eating.

 “How do you know that?” Ghoul asks, eyes wide. He had no idea the radio signals reached the City.

 “Trick told me about him,” she shrugs. “He gave me a small old radio so I could listen to him.”

 “Trick did that?” Pete frowns at her and she nods innocently.

 “I was really sad some weeks ago and he gave me his radio,” she explains. “Dr Death’s music is so cool!” she adds with glee. “I can’t believe you know him!”

 And just like that, she keeps on eating. The Killjoys have no words but they don’t even need them, because Patrick steps in the flat with a tired expression.

 “Hey guys, I’m ho-“ he calls but he can’t finish it because he notices five boys and a little girl watching him from his dining table. “Oh. Wow. Hi.”

 “Hello,” Pete waves and the Killjoys greet him as well. The girl just smiles at him. Patrick puts down the bags full of what seems to be food and clothes, folds a sheet of paper into the pocket of his BLI uniform’s pocket, and clumsily walks to the others. He shakes hands with all of them and gives a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

 “So- I mean, welcome guys, and- wow what is going on?” he asks, obviously a bit baffled by the sight of four Killjoys casually eating in his flat.

 “Nothing serious, just jumped in to say hi,” Kid shrugs and stands up, bringing his bowl into the kitchen.

 “Oh, no, please, sit down, I’ll take care of that,” Patrick takes that away from the blond boy, and motions towards the kitchen for Pete to follow him. He hasn’t even taken off his coat. It must be very important, Jet thinks.

 “No prob, they do this all the time. They think I don’t know what they are talking about,” the girl tells them and all four Killjoys look at her, confused. “I know the City is a bad place. People like us get hurt. Pete promised me we will get out of here.”

 The Killjoys exchange a look with each other. Getting out is never easy. And if you do so, you can never come back. They all know it’s not a life for men like either Patrick or, Kid has to admit, for Pete... and certainly not for a little girl like her.

 “You know, I know Pete for quite a long time now. When did you come to live with him?” Kid asks with a small smile.

 “Well, some months. One night I woke up in my bed with monsters around me and I was crying and I was so frightened and mom said I almost died. It happened some other times since. Then, she and dad told me to stay with Pete for some time. They had things to do, and I’m here till they come back,” she explains with a neutral expression.

 “Sounds like a panic attack to me,” Jet adds in a quiet voice and Kid nods.

 Pete and Patrick return from the kitchen, the black haired boy’s face white and eyes are full of worry. Kid is on his feet in a second.

 “Baby?” he tries, but Pete just puts a hand on his chest.

 “Hey, girl, come on, we’ll take a shower, okay?” Patrick asks in a nonchalant voice, taking off his coat. He holds it together much better than the bassist. The girl does as she was told to and with a smile towards Poison she dances to the bathroom. All Killjoys’ hearts break a little. For the girl, of course, but also for a good shower.

 When Trick and the girl disappear behind the door, Pete sits down at the table. His fingers are trembling and his voice is low.

 “Oh, fuck, what the hell are we gonna do now?”

 “Hey, love, tell us what happened?” Kid asks him. Pete looks at him and sighs. He speaks in a very small voice.

 “They’ll take her away.”

 “Who?” Ghoul frowns.

 “The Draculoids. Someone must've turned us in. There was a letter in the mail that she has ten hours to get ready for the transportation,” the bassist explains, not really seeing anything but Kid’s face, waiting for a solution.

 “Meaning…” Jet suggests.

 “Meaning they’ll kill her,” Kid finishes. His mind is already racing with the possibilities. The mail he got was the reason he and Poison decided to run.

 “Only if they find her here,” Poison adds. All boys look at them, none of them quite understanding that. “She has to disappear.”

 “Poison, you want to-“

 “Yes,” the redhead answers Pete’s not finished question. “We’ll take her with us.”

 “What?!” Ghoul asks in a high-pitched voice. When he speaks again, he tries to keep it low. “Babe, you can’t just take a girl and run away with her, she needs to say yes and-“

 “And that’s all that matters,” Jet adds in a calm voice. “We have nobody else to ask. And she’s apparently all about leaving the City.”

 “What about her parents?” Kid asks. “Sorry, Poise, but I have to take sides with Ghoul. When they come back and she’s not here…”

 “They’re dead,” Pete comments. “Well, most likely. My sister and her husband tried to get out to the Zones and come back for the girl later but never did. And she was a _he_ when they last saw her,” he says with a small huff. “And I dunno what they’d say.”

 “And anyway, they'd probably want her alive more than anything,” the redhead says, trying to prove their point to the others.

 “But how will we raise her?” Ghoul is the next to speak. Poison notices he's using future tense.

 "We'll cope. We can keep her safe. And I don't believe she eats that much,” they turn to Pete with a smile.

 "As much as a hamster," the bassist replies with a small sad smile. "So you'd really take her?"

 "We need to agree on it," Jet answers, looking at Poison for a moment, then at the other two as well.

 "I'm sure Dr D and Pony wouldn't have a problem with it," the redhead adds, looking at Ghoul.

 "If you two think we can do it, I won't say we can't," he smiles at his partner, who just leans in and kisses his lips with a smile.

 "Kid, what do you say?" Jet Star asks the youngest Killjoy.

 "I dunno, guys," he shakes his head a bit. "We are still kids, I'm not that sure we would cope."

 "Please, honey," Pete puts both hands on Kid's cheeks, turning him towards himself. "You know I’d never ask for such thing if I had any other choice… They’re coming for her.”

 Nobody talks for a minute, Kid is lost in his head for some time. He knows it’s her only chance. She has nowhere to hide in the City. And even if she could go to school, she would need to act as a boy again. It’s basically the worst thing in the world, and Kid would never let any child live as he had to, for years. Even if it means he will get one less can of beans per week now.

 “We’ll have to train her to become a little badass motherfucker,” he huffs at last and Pete grins, pulling him in a bear hug.

 “You know, there’re a couple of things I wanna do to you right now,” he whispers in the Killjoy’s ear.

 “What holds you back?” Kid asks in a nonchalant voice.

 “The fact that- you know, it was better if Draculoids came looking for her, they wouldn’t find you here,” Pete traces the kisses down his jawline, mumbling against his skin. He has to hold himself back and it takes him a lot.

 The bathroom’s door opens and the girl comes out in a black pullover, pair of jeans and white socks. Patrick is drying her hair with a towel. She looks happy that the Killjoys haven’t left yet.

  “Have you… talked?” Trick asks and Pete just nods at him. They somehow exchange some silent words and the strawberry blond guy seems to mirror the bassist’s sad smile.

 “About what?” the girl asks curiously. The four Killjoys look at each other. They are ready to do this.

 “We have big news for you,” Poison smiles at her. They’re still not entirely sure how they will manage to feed and protect a fifth person, but they’d never leave the little girl in such a situation.

 And this ensures them that they’re making the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be the last one, or at least so i planned  
> please comment and tell me how you liked this one :3


End file.
